Genie Mayhem
by ZuzuLuvsMushrooms580
Summary: Axel finds a genie lamp and brings it back to HQ. What happens when everyone try to get their hands on it?
1. Chapter 1

:D Enjoy this story

* * *

Roxas was eating some ice cream in the kitchen. Soon Axel came in with a surpise.

"Hi Axel."Roxas said.

"Hi Roxas. I found something amazing."Axel said with a big smile.

"What did you find?"Roxas asked.

"I found a genie lamp."Axel said.

"Cool, now we can make wishes. Like wish for a Ice Cream Wonderland."Roxas said with stars in  
his eyes.

"Uhhh...about that."Axel said nervously.

"What's wrong?"Roxas asked.

"I don't have the lamp. Demyx snatched the lamp out of my hands."Axel explained.

"..."Roxas was speechless.

"He's by the pond if you wanna see him."Axel said.

"OK, let's go."Roxas said. Axel and Roxas walked outside and went by the pond. They can see Demyx used  
his wishes. He had racoon body guards, and Demyx was a rock star. He also had a fan club.

"Uh oh, raccoons."Axel said. Raccoons hate Axel, even Xaldin's raccoons hate Axel.  
The racoon grabbed Axel and threw him in the pond.

"...wow."Roxas said. Xigbar walked towards them with the lamp.

"Roxas, have you been a good boy?"Xigbar asked.

"Yes."Roxas answered.

"I wish I had a big bag of candy."Xigbar wished. Soon a big bag of candy appeared in his hands and  
he gave it to Roxas.

"Thank you."Roxas said with a big smile. Roxas starts eating the candy. Soon Demyx snatches the lamp from  
Xigbar.

"Hey!"Xigbar shouted.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna make sure no one else makes anymore wishes."Demyx explained. Soon,  
one of Xaldin's raccoons take the lamp and runs off. Xigbar runs off to find the lamp, so does Demyx, and  
Axel gets out of the big pond.

"You ok?"Roxas asked.

"Kinda, we better find that lamp before someone worse than Xigbar finds it."Axel said.

"Like Larxene, Marluxia, or even the Superior?"Roxas asked.

"Yup that's really bad. Follow me."Axel said and ran inside, Roxas followed him. they went inside and  
things got worse. Roxas and Axel saw a racoon army marching down the staircase.

"Wow."Axel said nervously. Soon Axel turned around and saw thousands more raccoons.

"Roxas."Axel said.

"What is it?"Roxas asked.

"Turn around and see this."Axel said. Roxas turned around and he was speechless.  
They saw Xaldin walking towards them.

"You used your wishes on racoons?"Roxas freaked out.

"Yup, now I have a army of wonderful furry racoons."Xaldin said with a grin.

"..."Roxas was speechless. Axel was scared.  
Axel jumped out the window and Roxas teleported outside.  
Roxas was by Marluxia's garden and looks like Marluxia has the lamp now.

"Genie, for my first wish, I wish Larxene was here, tied up to a chair."Marluxia wished.  
The genie granted him the wish. Larxene soon appeared tied up to a chair.  
Roxas and Axel was behind the bushes.

"What IS GOING ON?"Larxene shouted. Soon a raccoon body guard grab the lamp and  
give it to Demyx. Roxas pushed Demyx to the ground and Larxene hurried and cut the ropes.  
She then caught the lamp.

"Uh oh, this can't be good."Axel commented. Demyx ran off, knowing what will happen.

"Now it's time to make my wishes."Larxene said with a evil grin.

* * *

I'm gonna stop it here.  
XD the next chapter is gonna be great and funny.  
:U It's gonna be freaky too.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's continue this wacky story xD

* * *

Larxene rubbed the lamp and the genie came out.

"For my first wish, I wish Roxas bag of candy was a bag of snakes."Larxene wished and her  
wished was granted. The candy turned into snakes, Roxas hurried and drop the back. Then he backed away.

"For my second wish, I wish Marluxia was tied up in the pond."Larxene wished and her wish was granted.  
Before Larxene can make her third wish, a dusk grabbed the lamp, then it ran off.

"Uh oh, not again."Axel and Roxas said, look at each other, and then ran after the dusk.  
The dusk went inside the poker room.

"Oh god, not good."Roxas said.

"I'm not going in there."Axel said.

"You're being a scary cat."Roxas stated.

"Am not."Axel said.

"Are too."Roxas said.

"Let's just get this over with and go inside."Axel suggested.

"Fine by me."Roxas agreed. The two went inside the poker room and had a very shocking face on.  
They saw a bunch of strangers having a poker party with Luxord. The lamp floated out of Luxord's hand and went out  
of the poker room. Roxas and Axel followed the lamp and it went to the library. Roxas and Axel stopped at the library  
entrance door.

"..."Roxas was speechless.

"I have a bad feeling about this."Axel commented.

"Ditto."Roxas said. They both went inside and they wasn't to happy. They saw floating books, talking bookcases,  
and flying big knifes heading towards them.

"Let's run for it."Roxas suggested. They both ran out the library and shut the door. They back away and knifes  
sticked out of the door.

"Wow, that was a close one."Roxas said.

"I wonder where that lamp went."Axel said. Soon they turned around and walked to the kitchen. They saw the kitchen  
was complete different.

"Uh, Roxas."Axel said.

"Yes, Axel?"Roxas asked.

"Is it just me, or the kitchen look like's Vexen's lab?"Axel asked.

"No, it looks like Vexen's lab."Roxas said. Soon floating needles floated towards them.  
They hurried and teleported else where.

"What the heck are they wishing?"Roxas asked.

"I'm scared, who has the lamp now?"Axel asked. they looked out the window and saw cows running around.

"..."Roxas was speechless. They saw Lexaeus is cowboy clothes and he was on a horse.

"Wow, that's disturbing."Axel said. They saw the lamp floating to Axel.

"Wait, you didn't make any wishes yet?"Roxas asked.

"Nope."Axel said. Then Demyx comes out of no where and snatches the lamp.

"Why are you doing this? You already have your wishes granted!"Roxas shouted.

"Like I said before, I'm gonna make sure no one else make anymore wishes. Especially you two!"Demyx  
explained. Soon a racoon grabbed the lamp and threw it out the window. they looked out the window and saw the lamp  
floating inside a window.

Demyx teleported away to find the lamp. Roxas and Axel ran down the hallway and saw the lamp floating in Saix's room.

"Oh god."Roxas said. Saix came out of the room with the lamp and went to the Superior's office.

* * *

XD This is getting so good. I might make one or two more chapters for this.  
Stay tune.


	3. Chapter 3

xD Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Axel and Roxas peeked through the door and this was getting bad.  
They saw Xemnas dressed as a general and Saix was dressed as a commander.

"..."Roxas didn't say a thing. Soon some dusk tied them up and bring inside  
Xemnas' office.

"We know you two are trying to get your hands on the lamp."Saix said.

"Crud."Roxas said. The dusk grabs Axel and takes him to Xaldin's room. Then they threw  
him in Xaldin's closet, Which, by the way is infested with over a million raccoons.

"AHHHHHHH!"Axel screamed.

"Poor Axel."Roxas said with a frown. Soon Demyx came out of no where again and snatched the lamp.  
He started to grin, he got out a match and lights. Before he could set the lamp on fire, Larxene comes in and  
tackles Demyx to the ground. The lamp floats to Roxas.

"I wish I was untied."Roxas wished and his wish was granted. He grabbed the lamp and ran.  
He ended up in a corner and he was surround by everyone, except Axel who was still getting the crap beating out  
of him by raccoons. Roxas was nervous, and he knew what he had to do.

"I WISH NONE OF THIS NEVER HAPPENED!"ROXAS SHOUTED.  
Soon Roxas felt some type of deja vu. He saw Axel, about to leave to go on a mission.

"Hey Axel, before you go. Don't bring back anything OK?"Roxas asked.

"Uhhh OK."Axel said and left off to go on a mission."Axel said and lefted.

* * *

Well that's the end of that. I hope you liked it. :3


End file.
